


No More Talking

by kokokonose



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff, Like kinda but not really, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, There's like 0.5 seconds of cuddling at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokokonose/pseuds/kokokonose
Summary: “I’m sorry, I can’t really deal with this right now…”“Well, that’s what a boyfriend’s for. Lay it on me, Saihara-chan!”





	No More Talking

Saihara was not having a good day.

It had started that morning as a tiny seed of vexation when he had bumped his hip on the corner of his desk, and it had slowly blossomed into unwarranted irritation as the day went on. Saihara had fought to keep it from welling up, but not even Akamatsu’s or Momota’s usual positivity had been able to do much except fan the flames. The thought of being annoyed at his friends when they had done nothing wrong caused guilt to rise in his chest, but it wasn’t enough to ease his irritation. He had pushed through the day deflecting his friends’ questions and trying not to notice Ouma’s stare until even the background chatter in the halls was enough to bring frustrated tears to his eyes. As soon as he was able, he broke himself away from any potential afternoon plans with the group and retreated to his room.

At this point, Saihara was stuck in his own head, and he wanted out. The more he chided himself for feeling so irrationally, the more upset he became. Once he got to his room, he shrugged off his jacket and buried his face in his pillow, so caught up in his stewing that he didn’t realize a second presence slipping in until he felt the bed sink beside him.

“Oooohh? Is Saihara-chan dead? I’ll really cry, you know!” 

“Get out.” Saihara didn’t lift his face from the pillow, internally wincing at his own harshness. As much as he loved his boyfriend, he didn’t think he could bottle up his mood anymore, but as he had learned from past experiences, actually spending the night alone wasn’t all that appealing to him either. Better that than saying something he would regret, though.

But Ouma didn’t let up. “You’re so mean, Saihara-chan! Maybe next time I won’t come check on you at all and just leave you to rot!” Both of them knew fully well that it would never happen, but Ouma’s words simultaneously grated on Saihara’s nerves and twisted in his chest. 

Saihara felt like it took all of his strength to push himself up and face Ouma and all of his remaining patience to say, “I’m sorry, I can’t really deal with this right now…” 

He braced himself for another round of wailing, but in a blink, Ouma’s half-sob half-grin was replaced with a smaller smile as he leaned closer in to Saihara’s face.

“Well, that’s what a boyfriend’s for. Lay it on me, Saihara-chan!”

Saihara refused to look at him, mind still bouncing around in a frenzy. “I, ah… it’s not really rational enough to be talked out, Ouma-kun.”

“Silly, I know that!” Ouma’s smile was spreading into a wider grin as he leaned even closer. “And I’m not telling you to beat me up either.”

“H-huh?” Saihara’s cheeks flushed. “You… what?”

Ouma withdrew just as quickly as he had leaned in. “Buuuut it’s all up to Saihara-chan! It’s no fun if both of us don’t wanna do it, y’know?” 

“Ouma-kun, I’m not in the mood for games—”

“It’s not a game, Saihara-chan. It’s an offer.” Saihara fidgeted under Ouma’s now strangely intense gaze. “And it’s your call, okay?”

Saihara studied his boyfriend’s expression, surprised to find complete seriousness. “Ah… Only if you want to too, Ouma-kun.”

Ouma’s face split into a grin. “Are you kidding me? Saihara-chan, I’d _kill_ to fuck you _and_ make you happy!”

“Not literally, I hope?!” 

“Nishishi, you got me there, Saihara-chan! I’d do a lot worse!” Ouma snaked an arm around Saihara’s waist and pulled the taller boy into his lap, maneuvering the two of them so that he was the one leaning against the pillow and headboard. “I’m all yours, okay? If I want out, I’ll safeword or something. Go ahead and let off some steam!” 

Saihara exhaled a long breath, looking down at Ouma, and the purple-haired boy stared back up at him expectantly. Of course, the smaller boy was somehow half-hard already. Saihara closed his eyes and rolled his hips experimentally, feeling somewhat encouraged by the sharp inhale from the boy beneath him. He did it again, and this time neither of them could hold back their moans. Saihara reached down between them to undo Ouma’s belt, hesitating until Ouma huffed and did it himself.

“All yours, Saihara-chan, remember?” His voice was the epitome of forced nonchalance. Saihara could feel some of the frustration that had built up throughout the day begin to melt into something fonder.

He gave Ouma a quick hard kiss without giving him any time to reciprocate before sliding off his lap, mentally stashing away the low whine Ouma made upon loss of contact. Before Ouma could complain, Saihara was already unbuttoning his boyfriend’s pants and pulling down his red and yellow striped boxers (just short of killing the mood every single time) to expose his dick.

Usually it was at this point when Saihara would blush and stammer a bit before settling down with kitten licks, but this time, he couldn’t find a single reason to keep either of them waiting. Making sure Ouma was keeping eye contact with him, Saihara took the head of Ouma’s cock in his mouth and sucked. 

Ouma let out a strangled half-gasp half-moan and giggled. “Ooh, Saihara-chan’s getting straight to the point, huh? Who knew you were hiding—” He choked on his words as Saihara took him in deeper and hummed, just wanting him to _shut up_. The next few minutes were quiet, punctured by Ouma’s attempts to keep his breathing steady and the wet, lewd sounds as Saihara bobbed his head up and down, grinding his own clothed arousal on where he was half-kneeling on Ouma’s shin.

When Saihara decided he wanted more, he pulled off of Ouma’s dick with a pop, then pressed what could almost be a chaste kiss to the tip in response to Ouma’s hiss from the cold air. He pushed himself to an upright kneeling position, admiring the flush across the other boy’s face. _Oh good_. As much as he relished the feeling Ouma’s hot and heavy length in his mouth, he did have some steam to let off.

“Lube?” He winced at the scratchiness of his voice, but Ouma didn’t seem to notice, nodding frantically and reaching into the desk drawer closest to the bed. Saihara raised himself up on his knees, immediately missing the friction from Ouma’s leg. He struggled to take off his pants and boxers, and it was truly a testament to how dedicated Ouma was to giving control to his boyfriend that Saihara wasn’t mercilessly teased. 

Saihara wasted no time in picking up the lube from where Ouma had dropped it on the bed and drizzled a copious amount on his fingers. He reached behind himself and pushed one finger into himself, hyperaware of Ouma’s stare. He was fingering himself a bit more roughly than how he usually did; it wasn’t painful, but it was enough for discomfort to lace his features. That was fine, he wasn’t in the mood for anything slow. 

Ouma looked like he was about to say something, most likely something roundabout expressing concern, but before the words could pass through his lips, Saihara bent back over to lick a stripe along the underside of Ouma’s cock, and the words dissolved in a groan.

By the time Saihara was thrusting three fingers in and out of himself and hitting his prostate more often than not, he felt a hand wind through his hair and tug lightly. He let himself be pulled off Ouma’s cock, and he raised an eyebrow at the other boy.

Ouma propped himself up, looking virtually unruffled save for the blush across his face, which generally meant he was closer to coming than he liked. “Aw, come on, Saihara-chan! Surely it can’t be _that_ fun to play with yourself while sucking me off!”

Hooking his arms around the back of Ouma’s neck, Saihara slid back into his lap and nipped his collarbone in retaliation. Then, without any warning, he lined himself up with Ouma’s cock and let his legs give out so that he dropped straight down.

“A-ah!” Ouma tensed up beneath him, hands flying to Saihara’s hips to prevent him from moving. “Jeez, it’s like you want me to come in, like, negative two seconds!”

Instead of answering, Saihara bent down to kiss him, trying to get used to the sensation of being filled so suddenly. It was like he could feel the member throbbing inside him — or maybe he was projecting? Regardless, when he was sure that Ouma wouldn’t fall apart at the slightest movement, he began to move, moaning at the heat and friction inside him with every bounce. His rhythm grew more frenzied and erratic, and he dug his nails into Ouma’s back, hoping that the other boy would be rougher with him in turn. Ouma seemed to get the hint, again winding a hand through Saihara’s hair and pulling it harder as Saihara rode him into the mattress.

Saihara was a mess: his legs were shaking, his eyes were glazed over, his back was curved in an arch as Ouma wrenched his head back and attacked his exposed neck with bites and kisses. Regardless, he forced himself up and down Ouma’s cock, determined to make himself come untouched. His moans from the stimulation on his prostate were swallowed up by Ouma’s mouth on his, and the hand that wasn’t gripping Saihara’s hair stroked away the tears that escaped from between the boy’s long lashes.

Ouma was getting close now, Saihara could feel it in the way Ouma’s hips began to chase the warmth around his dick. Pulling the other boy even closer to the point where their chests were flush against each other, Saihara let his moans turn into screams — _please Ouma-kun, harder, yes right there, do it again, ah ah ahhh Kokichi_ —, and within moments, he felt Ouma release inside him, warm and hard.

While Saihara was driven toward the edge of his own release by the sensation of being filled with Ouma’s come, what truly pushed him over was the sight of that come leaking back out from his ass and dribbling down Ouma’s cock. As he came, his entire body seized up, and he left a pair of angry red scratches across his boyfriend’s back; he heard Ouma curse, whether from the sting of the scratches or from the feeling of Saihara’s ass tightening around him, he didn’t know. He didn’t even know if he screamed. His own come splattered across both of their stomachs and chests, and after a few convulsions, he fell limp against Ouma.

Ouma, exhausted and caught off-guard, was barely able to keep them from smacking straight onto the bed by maneuvering Saihara to one side. He continued to cling on to Saihara’s waist even as they laid on the bed. Saihara stroked Ouma’s hair, not caring about the mess or the softening cock still inside him. He parted his lips, but before he could apologize or thank Ouma, the other boy smacked a hand over Saihara’s mouth.

“Stop thinking so loudly, Saihara-chan… Just sleep it off, okay?” Something swelled in Saihara’s chest, and he had to stop himself from either bursting into tears or peppering his boyfriend with kisses. In the end, he did neither, settling for a tentative kiss (something that earned him a disbelieving smirk — why did Saihara get so shy after sex?) as he eased himself off Ouma’s dick, grimacing at the still-warm slide of come across the backs of his thighs. 

Ouma wriggled deeper into Saihara’s hold and burrowed his nose into the crook of Saihara’s neck, sighing happily when he found the perfect spot. Saihara could see the scratches on the smaller boy’s back from this position, and his guilt was barely alleviated by the stinging in his scalp, but all of the pent-up frustration had been spent, leaving him emptier and lighter than before. He closed his eyes, feeling the tickle of Ouma’s hair against his cheek and promising himself that he’d give his boyfriend anything he wanted once they woke up from their nap.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever and it ends up being this self-indulgent shit
> 
> Anyway, feel free to tell me about any spelling/grammar mistakes!! I hate rereading my own stuff


End file.
